HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 13
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 13! With Io in tow, a new Section of the Journey begins. Part 12 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 94/200 *Sleeping Bags: 9/20 *Mogs Scanned: 32/103 *DNA Acquired: 16/42 *Weapons Crafted: 1/19 *Rakshasa Belts Won: 2/3 *Circuits Conquered: 1/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 8/14 *Fish Caught: 26/40 *Cards Collected: 111/383 *Recommended Level: 53-54 Extras As with before when a new partner is added, there are a few treasures that you can now go back and pick up that were unattainable before, as well as a few side objectives that can be completed. Before pursuing Nyx, take some time to accomplish them all. Start by heading to Sunwich, where you’ll find a treasure behind a pair of green shoots. Open it to pick up some Sacred Oranges. Chests Opened: 95/200. Since you’re out this way, take a moment to turn in the fish you caught in Harbei to Fang to get 4 Rare Tokens. You can also talk to Choi to get your eighth letter, as well as a Pen Protector which grants +1 Magic Attack and +1 Luck. After you’re done visiting them, head back to Otecho and down through Auramosa Plains to the place where you crossed using Luca’s Sixth Sense. This can be found in Part 9 of the Guide if you need a refresher. There’s a path you can take to the left that will lead you to a chest Io can cut to that contains a Sugar Bun. Chests Opened: 96/200. Head back into the sewers and check in on the Rakshasa brothers. There is a new set of skills for you, as well as a new Circuit. The Silver Circuit easily doable right now, since you can fill out your missing slot with any other party members you’d like. Circuits Conquered: 2/5. However, earning the final set of skills is not so easily done. Big Sean is quite powerful this time around, made worse by the fact that you’re down one member. However, with careful usage of your skills, and a bit of luck, you can come off triumphant. Not only will you be reward with the Prime Belt, but also the Rakshasa-S DNA. Belts Won: 3/3. DNA Acquired: 17/42. HARD MODE TIP: Even on Hard, you should be able to beat the Silver Circuit, provided you’re the recommended level by this guide. However, Big Sean is a whole other story. With only three members, this battle is almost impossible currently. It’s recommended that you wait a little while until you level up and/or get your fourth party member. It can be done at any time, so no need to worry about it now. When you’re done in the sewers, head up to Otecho. If you go to the top right corner of town, you’ll find a series of green shoots you can cut down that will give you access to another Pocket Dimension where another picnic thief can be found. You can also catch one new kind of fish here, the Carppy. Fish Caught: 27/40. After catching the fish, follow the path to confront the thief. This thief should pose no serious threat, even with only three party members. Defeat them to secure the Pandan Roll. Remember, you still need one more item before you can return to Quinn, so don’t worry about going back there just yet. For information on this fight, see the specific page. One last thing to do before moving on would be to introduce Io to Chee on Tiny Oni Island. Even though it doesn’t give you any rewards this time, it does get you closer to rewards in the future. Whether you do it now or later doesn’t matter at this point. With that, you’re ready to move on to Cirruwa Forest. Extras Recap *Found Second Picnic Thief *Introduced Io to Chee *Belts Won: 3/3 *Circuits Conquered: 2/5 *Chests Opened: 96/200 *DNA Acquired: 17/42 *Fish Caught: 27/40 *Recommended Level: 56-57 Cirruwa Forest (First Part) Cirruwa Forest Enemies - Mogs Scanned: 38/103 *Nymph *Sahuagin *Nue *Sprite+ *Death Moth+ *Phoenix+ You’ll find the entrance to the Cirruwa Forest on the right side of Harbei. On the way, you’ll notice a switch just to the side of the entrance. You can’t reach this yet, so simply head inside the forest for now. Inside, you’ll almost immediately spot a Red-Eyed Cluster. As with Big Sean in the Sewers, this fight can be quite the challenge when first encountered. So long as you are the recommended level, it can be overcome, but only just. For now, the guide will not even record it as being defeated, simply to ensure that you are not surprised when a better chance actually arises to defeat it. If you do defeat it, be sure to keep a mental note. HARD MODE TIP: As with Big Sean (funnily enough) this fight is nearly impossible right now. The Nue enemies within can very easily kill Klein with one or two hits, and the constant debuffs they apply mean your own damage with be dramatically lessened. It’s a good idea to put this one off for later. Head to the right past the gated path to find a set of shoots. Cut through them with Io and flip the switch on the other side to open the gate. Past that you’ll come to a forked path. Take the left side to find a chest behind another shoot. Cut your way through and you’ll be rewarded with 300 Yuan. Chests Opened: 97/200. Head back to the fork and right to progress to the next area. This next room has several branching paths which will be explored one at a time. Start by heading down when you first enter and make use of the sleeping bag. Sleeping Bags Used: 10/20. Then head down the right path. Stop and grab the treasure chest for a paltry 80 Yuan, but hey, completionism. Chests Opened: 98/200. Keep following the path and you’ll eventually find an entrance to a new area. This is a small subarea that has one of the few bodies of water in Cirruwa Forest. Be sure to grab the chest behind the shoot as well for 300 Yuan. Chests Opened: 99/200. Take a moment to fish, which shouldn’t take long as there’s only one new kind of fish to find here: Gobble. Catch one and you’re ready to head back. Fish Caught: 28/40. Head past the sleeping back and you’ll find a room with several shoots sticking up at various points. Ignore these for now, as there’s a little more exploring to do before heading this way. Head down instead, and you’ll eventually reach another room where the second Cirruwa Forest Red-Eyed Cluster is found. As with the first Cluster you spotted, this one is best saved for later. It will not be recorded as being defeated now, but will instead be marked down after a better chance to fight it comes up. Return to the room with the shoots. In order to solve this puzzle, you will need to cut all of the shoots before they have a chance to regrow. Although this is not the only way to do this, this image showing one possible route that works quite effectively. The blue lines indication where you need to double back, so as not to be confusing. After you’ve cut the shoots down, the vines around the gate will wither, allowing you to pass. Head up and through to the next area. Cirruwa Forest (First Part) Recap *Mogs Scanned: 38/103 *Sleeping Bags Used: 10/20 *Fish Caught: 28/40 *Chests Opened: 99/200 *Recommended Level: 58-59 Hisstanbul From here you enter Hisstanbul, a special village for Cat Siths that have decided to live in Outset. The group quickly agrees that Nyx must have passed through this place quickly, and thus wish to get through it as soon as possible as well. Klein believes this will be easy, but you will see how well her prediction applies soon enough. Before going into the village proper, go straight ahead to find a pond where you can fish. There’s one new kind of fish to catch here, the Catsithfish. While you’re at it, be sure to catch two. Just in case you might need one extra... Fish Caught: 29/40. Once you have them, head back and up to enter the village. Keep heading upwards and you’ll eventually come across the Hisstanbul sewer grate. Pop inside and open the gate, as this will come in handy shortly. If you head down and to the left, you will find a path that seems to be blocked by a strange coldness. You can’t get past this yet, but keep it in mind for later on. Now, head up from the sewers and follow the path that wraps around to the right side of the village. You will find the exit to the far right side, but unfortunately, a Cat Sith will bar your path, preventing you from leaving. Head into the building on the spot there and you’ll get a chance to speak with the mayor and ask for permission to leave. Inside the house will be a group of Cat Siths, at the head of which stands the (suspiciously well-dressed) Mayor. The Mayor explains that a group of fishy Mogs recently bustled through here, causing no small ruckus and leaving the townsfolk quite distressed. As a precaution, she has closed the town for good. However, after Klein reasons with her, the Mayor agrees to allow you to leave if you fulfill the requests of the gathered members. The Cat Siths all have one simple request: getting a fish for each of them to eat(cats, go figure). Fortunately, all of the them are kind enough to tell you where to find the fish they desire. The image shown is a quick reference for where to find the fish for each of the Cat Siths. If you’ve been fishing every time the guide has recommended, as well as keeping the extra fish, you will likely already have all of the fish you need. If not, simply head to the Sewers to reach the locations necessary. True to her word, the Mayor gives you her permission to leave the town. But she does give a warning to be careful, a warning that may prove timely indeed. For now, your time in Hisstanbul is finished. Hisstanbul Recap *Helped the Cat Siths *Opened the Hisstanbul shortcut *Fish Caught: 29/40 The hunt for Nyx continues in Part 14. Category:Gameplay